In many agricultural applications the use of vehicles having track systems instead of pneumatic tires is becoming increasingly more popular. These track vehicles use an endless track belt, preferably made of elastomeric material reinforced by cords of steel. The belt has a ground engaging tread surface similar to that found on a tire. The primary benefit to a track system is the increased flotation due to the fact that the tracks can bridge a longer surface area, helping to keep the vehicle afloat.
It is known in the prior art of track vehicles to utilize a pneumatic tire in the drive wheel position. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,652 to Bonko, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Pneumatic drive tires are well suited for track applications, and have the advantage of increased flotation, reduced need for vehicle suspension, and the ability to frictionally engage the track under adverse soil conditions such as mud and debris. In a typical rubber track application, two pairs of drive tires are used for each track. Each pair of tires straddle a track center guide lug. As the inner part of the tire shoulder is in close proximity to the center guide lug, wear of the tire shoulder can occur. Under adverse conditions, contact between the tire shoulder area with the center lug guide may result in tearing of the tire lugs or “detracking”, which occurs when the track disengages from the drive tires.